<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LU Ficlet Collection by AideStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700444">LU Ficlet Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar'>AideStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Fics [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hiding Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Legend (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of my Linked Universe ficlets crossposted from Tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Fics [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Processing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised I'd do this so here's the first ficlet I posted to tumblr back in... July I think? I'll make a separate series for FSA ficlets since there are a Lot of those now lol! They're all on the shorter side but I wanted to start moving more of my writing to AO3 so people could still read it if they weren't on tumblr :o<br/>If you like my work please leave a comment or kudos! They make my day :D</p>
<p>Summary: Four has a guilty conscience and Legend tries to ease his mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you ever worry that you made the wrong choice?”</p>
<p>The question came out of the blue, but Legend couldn’t say he’d been all that surprised. It had been a quiet night after a long few days--it was no wonder the question was being posed now, after most had turned in early for the night. Four wasn’t the person he’d been expecting to hear it from, but Legend could understand. He saw the wariness in his eyes, the tense coil of his posture, and Legend knew all too well how that doubt could feel.</p>
<p>“I mean, do you ever think...” Four huffed, staring into the fire with eyes flashing purple. “You know you did the <em>right</em> thing, but when so many people get hurt...”</p>
<p>“It feels like the wrong choice.” Legend supplied, and the hitch of Four’s back was all the indication he needed. “Believe me when I say this, it gets better eventually.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time, Legend.” Four sighed, hands caressing the sheathe of his sword.</p>
<p>“And it’ll keep taking a long time until you stop blaming yourself,” Legend quipped, and Four’s weak scowl nearly made him laugh. “I’m serious! You said you did the right thing, yeah? Well guess what, the right thing isn’t always the <em>easy</em> thing to do.” Legend looked down, smoothing a thumb over the stitching in his tunic as guilt like pages of a well-read book unfurled inside him. “Someone will always be hurt, in the end. That’s something you just have to live with.”</p>
<p>Four looked away, hands twitching slightly as his indifferent mask shifted to reveal the turmoil inside, biting his lip to hide his grimace. Legend didn’t know much about the Smithy’s journey, just as Four knew little of his own, but guilt was a trait shared among them all. Legend could still remember the sting of waking up each morning and the fear of sleeping each night--the guilt that plagued his dreams and every waking moment. He couldn’t really say when it got easier, or pinpoint when it had faded, but somewhere between meeting Ravio and starting on this new adventure he’d managed to let go, just a little. Guilt is heavy, and he hadn’t realized just how much it had been weighing him down until he could finally breathe again. The slump of Four’s shoulders and the droop of his head showed just how heavy the burden he carried was, and Legend hoped for his sake he’d learn to forgive himself soon.</p>
<p>“I...” Four’s voice was barely a whisper over the crackle of the fire, and Legend wondered if it was even for him. “I did the right thing, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“You’re a hero, aren’t you?” Legend replied, and Four’s head snapped up in surprise.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“When you made the choice you’re so worried over, you were doing what you thought was right to do <em>as a hero</em>, yes?”</p>
<p>Four paused, hands stilling. “...Yes.”</p>
<p>“Taking into consideration the greater good, the repercussions, all of that?”</p>
<p>More confident this time, Four nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened, and I’m not going to ask,” Legend waved a hand. “But if what you did was with the intent of helping people, then you did it for the right reasons. You did the right thing, plain and simple.”</p>
<p>“Even if someone got hurt?” Four’s voice was small, but even as Legend felt a pang of his own buried guilt he knew he had reached the kid.</p>
<p>“Yes, even then.”</p>
<p>Four nodded, shoulders relaxing bit by bit, until green eyes flicked over to him with a small smile. “Thanks, Legend. I think... I think that helped.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Legend smiled, then quickly shifted to a frown. Couldn’t appear soft now, even if it was just Four. “Now go to sleep or something, I have first watch and I’m not letting you stay up any later. Time will chew me out in the morning if you wake up tired.”</p>
<p>Four chuckled, gathering his sword and walking past Legend towards his bedroll. It would be a long watch with old guilt as his only companion, but as Legend gazed up at the stars overhead, he caught sight of a familiar constellation and felt the ache ease. His hand found the ocarina stashed carefully in his bag, fingers smoothing over the glazed ceramic as guilt faded to nostalgia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild hides an injury and Twilight comforts him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I forgot to post this yesterday! I've been super busy and not able to be online much the past week sadly ^^; but here's the every other Tuesday update of the LU Collection! Next Tuesday's might be late too since I might be traveling then, but we'll see!<br/>If you like the fic, please leave a comment or kudos--they make my day!! You can also come yell at me on tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild had taken a hit. It was a glancing blow of a dull sword really, nothing to worry about. He’d been able to shrug it off even, adrenaline fueling a countering blow straight to the Lizalfos’ stomach. The battle had ended, Wild had waved off Hyrule’s concern at the slice in his tunic and dodged Twilight’s disapproving frown with assurances that <em>I’m fine, you don’t have to worry</em>.</p>
<p>Wild was fine. He was fine. He was <em>always</em> fine.</p>
<p>His right side stung, and when he touched it subtly his fingers came away stained red.</p>
<p>He was fine though.</p>
<p>They set up camp for the night nearby, all exhausted and battered. Wind had taken a light blow to the head, a lump clear on his forehead as he laid asleep on Wars’ side. Twilight had a gash on his arm, easily bandaged, and Legend had skinned knees<em> (that’s what you get for not wearing pants</em>, Warriors had teased). Each and every one of them was worse off than him, and Wild put the last of his energy into cooking a hearty meal to help out. It was the least he could do.</p>
<p>By the time dinner was finished and cleaned, the sting in Wild’s side had faded to a hot ache. He tried not to let it show as he hefted the cooking pot off the fire, stooped to roll out his bedroll, stretched his arms above his head as he yawned. He was fine, Twilight wasn’t even watching him anymore, Hyrule was nodding off against a tree. Not even Time had noticed anything off, reading from a book peacefully.</p>
<p>Wild took his chance to slip away.</p>
<p>He walked as casually as he could from the clearing, only allowing his hand to cradle his side once the sound of the fire disappeared. His shoulders dropped tiredly, a hiss escaping between his teeth as he felt how wet his tunic was with blood. He’d been wearing his cloak all night to obscure the wound, and even in the moonlight Wild would see the deep crimson staining down his side, clinging to a much deeper gash than he’d thought he had.</p>
<p>His feet stumbled on a root and he barely managed to right himself, head spinning at the sudden movement, heart racing too fast. His hands shook, cold, as he pressed hard against the tear in his side. With a grunt he lowered himself back against a tree, biting his lip as he slowly peeled the fabric away. The cool night air hit the cut and made it sear with renewed vigor, tears springing to his eyes. It was much deeper than he’d thought, blood trickling lazily over burning skin with each shuddering breath.</p>
<p>It was deeper than he’d thought, but he’d had worse.</p>
<p>There was no need to burden anyone else with the results of his foolishness--<em>if I’d only been just a tad bit faster, paid a bit more attention</em>. Wild didn’t have a red potion, only a few rolls of bandages, but he’d be fine. He couldn’t bother Hyrule with such a small gash, or worry Twilight with his tiny mistake. They were all counting on him to be fast, to cook, to shoot straight and have their backs. Wild couldn’t--wouldn’t--let them down.</p>
<p>He bandaged the wound tightly, the pressure only increasing his pain, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He stood on shaky legs, leaning heavily against the tree, struggling to keep his eyes open. He numbly changed tunics and poured water over his hands until the blood was only caked against his nails. Wild stumbled back towards camp, fighting to keep his posture straight and steps even as he got closer. Time and Twilight were the only ones awake when he returned, but they barely spared him a glance.</p>
<p>Wild didn’t know whether to be relieved or disheartened.</p>
<p>He carefully got into his bedroll, fighting to keep his breathing even as the bandages constricted his lungs. He fell into a fitful sleep, waking from nightmares throughout the night but not having the heart to wake Twilight to ease his anxiety. Everyone else was sleeping so peacefully.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to be a burden.</p>
<p>Wild woke the next morning as though he hadn’t slept at all, eyelids heavy and body sore. He grit his teeth as he rose, burning pain tearing through his entire right side, radiating in waves from his injury. Everyone else was already awake, he had to get started on breakfast soon.</p>
<p>Wild got to his feet, the world spinning around him, but he shrugged it off and got to work.</p>
<p>The day moved in odd stops and starts. Breakfast had been made and camp packed in the blink of an eye, then they’d walked for what felt like days but must have only been hours. Wild’s hands were freezing cold, his side burning hot, shivers running through him despite the warm beat of the sun overhead. He felt awful, but he’d had worse, and when he stole glances at the others they didn’t seem to notice anything was wrong.</p>
<p>He was fine. Fine. Fine.</p>
<p>Wild blinked, and the sun lowered dramatically. They were still walking and he felt distant, eyes trained on the ground as his feet moved, controlled by someone else. His vision was speckled with black dots but he blinked them away, refusing to give in. The pain was a far off ache, sound muffled, and Wild felt like he was watching from above as the walk continued on.</p>
<p>Everyone was in their own groups--Twilight at the front with Time, Wind with Warriors, Legend and Hyrule, Four and Sky. All talking, laughing. Wild pulled his cloak tighter around himself, heaviness settling on his heart. His friends were enjoying themselves, and he had to make sure that continued. He couldn’t burden them with his failures, his presence, his mistakes and problems. They were all so happy when he pretended like everything was fine--<em>I am fine, I’m fine, I’m--</em></p>
<p>His foot caught on a root, and this time Wild didn’t catch himself. He lurched forward, still feeling far from his body, and when he arms shot out to regain his balance they tugged at the wound in his side. His vision went white, and Wild didn’t feel himself hit the ground.</p>
<p>His head throbbed and his side stung when consciousness finally trickled back in. Wild could feel hard ground beneath him, muffled whispers coming from his right. When he opened his eyes, he found himself still on the path, the others to the side continuing their conversations. Time and Twilight were beside him, and when Wild looked up he found Time’s disappointed glare meeting his eyes. Twilight turned, a similar disapproving look on his face, tired with lips pressed into a thin line.</p>
<p>Disappointed, disapproving, tired.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t he do anything right? All his mistakes, all his failures. Everyone had been so happy, and he had ruined that. It should’ve been simple to stay quiet and suck it up and fix himself without burdening the others. And yet here he was, laying on the ground after interrupting their trek, putting his friends in danger as they waited for him to wake up.</p>
<p>“Wild,” Time sighed, coming to a crouch at his side. Wild forced himself to sit up, head spinning and side burning, but he had to act fine, he had to. “We’ve talked about this. You have to tell someone when you’ve been injured.”</p>
<p>“‘m fine.” Wild mumbled, wincing as his head pounded. Time’s glare was firm, and Wild felt his throat closing. “...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Twilight sat beside Time, putting a hand on Wild’s knee. His gaze had softened with concern, though his expression was still much too tired. Wild felt guilt swelling inside him, heart pounding, pain increasing as his breaths came shallower. Twilight had a red potion in his hand and Wild’s eyes fixed onto the bottle, panic shooting through him like ice.</p>
<p>No no no, he couldn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t need a potion, not for some stupid gash, not for some silly injury from a weak blow of a dull sword in a fight he should’ve been prepared for. He deserved the glares and reprimanding and harsh words, he deserved the pain of his failure and the guilt and the sorrow, but he wasn’t going to waste their precious resources on his mistake. Wild pulled his legs up to his chest, ignoring the sharp pain in his side and burying his face in his knees. He was shaking, head spinning, hands grabbing for his hair as the world felt like it might crash down around him.</p>
<p>His breathing was ragged now, more gasps than breaths, and his ears filled with ringing as panic took over. There was a hand on his back, on his hands, trying to pry them free and Wild was <em>such a failure, burden, always worrying others always messing up never doing enough never helpful always annoying should just disappear they’d be better off without you ruin everything</em></p>
<p>His body was pulled into a tight embrace, head tucked against a shoulder, hand smoothing slowly up and down his back. He hugged his knees to his chest and shook and sobbed, but the person never let go. <em>Burden failure worthless</em> but they never stopped. <em>Burden</em> and Wild felt himself relaxing, <em>failure</em> felt his muscles uncoiling, <em>worthless </em>felt his breathing slow. The panic subsided, and the pain increased, and Wild stiffened again under the embrace.</p>
<p>“Hey, no, it’s okay cub. You’re okay.” Twilight’s low voice soothed, and he tried to relax again, tried to right his muddled thoughts.</p>
<p>The red potion was pushed into his hands, and Wild drank slowly, the dark thoughts receding with the pain. He pulled back after minutes, hours, he wasn’t sure, and Twilight offered a concerned smile. Wild wiped the dried tears from his face, embarrassed, but as he looked around he realized the others were pretending not to notice. There were worried glances shot his way here and there, but they were busying themselves with nothing, staying calm and giving him privacy.</p>
<p>Not ignoring, not better off without him, but caring.</p>
<p>Wild handed Twilight the empty bottle, probing his newly healed side with a wince at the tenderness still there. “Thanks, Twi. I’m so--”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize.” Twilight interrupted, firm. His gaze held Wild’s with determination, daring him to argue. “There is nothing to apologize for.”</p>
<p>Wild gulped. He nodded, though he wasn’t quite sure he believed him. Time was over to the side, back to them. It seemed like the lecture was over, or would wait, and for that he was thankful.</p>
<p>“And Wild?” Twilight caught his attention again, and then he was being pulled into a warm embrace. “If you’re hurt, if you need something--anything--I am always here for you. Any time. I mean it.”</p>
<p>Wild slowly wrapped his arms around Twilight’s back, threading through the pelt. If he had any more tears left, they’d be falling now, but instead he simply held on and nodded. Because Twilight cared, and his words were honest, and maybe... just maybe, Wild wasn’t the burden he thought himself to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>